fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Affonso Rollins
Affonso Rollins is the Jury in the court of the Plagues of Fiore. A former S-Class mage of Circus Megamacho, he demands absolute perfection and nothing less. He wants to see the world "better than perfect". Appearance Affonso is a tall, lean man with black lifeless eyes, pale pink hair and strangely red lips. Disturbingly, it appears he has no nose. From his days at Circus Megamacho, He wore a blue, long-sleeved spandex shirt with red polka dots, pink pants, and brown sandals. When he joined the Plagues of Fiore, he adapted a black, no-sleeved vest, black jeans, black gloves, and shiny black boots. Nowadays, he dawns a white tank top, blue jeans, brown sneakers and white hand tape. Personality Affonso has a pretty lax personality. He is usually laid back, uncaring and lazy. He would rather let his insect army do the talking while he sat in the background. He does, however, see that he has a sense of belonging and that belongings is to his brothers, and the Plagues. His is usually left with the decision of whether to kill victims in battle. He demands perfection and will not settle for anything less. He wants a perfect world where he can sit back and watch it at work. After the events of the Plagues of Fiore, his demand for perfection dimmed as he realized that the world shall never be perfect without peace and justice. He refuses to be pushes around as a lesser member of society, and will do something about it. History As a child, Affonso did little and cared for only himself. He was abandoned as a kid and didn't care if he found his family or not. He believed they were too cruel and heartless to even care if they found their son. Affonso walked the streets of Uzlogia for days on end, watching street fights, robberies taking place, thugs holding women and children at gunpoint, and finding crime scenes wherever he roamed. He believed the world wasn't perfect, and even if it was, there would be someone else willing to make it imperfect. The knew the world needed to be better than perfect to destroy the chance of there ever being imperfection. As the years flew by, Affonso felt lonely; he desired at least one true friend but when he went up to people, they ran away like he didn't exist. Was it because he was a street walker, or was it because bugs and pests attracted to him like he was their patriarch? Yes, Affonso did have a tendancy for attracting pests, but he didn't care well enough to make them leave. Affonso was fed up with not having friends, so he decided to make people be his friend. He constantly threatened people that if people did not become his friend, he would unleash swarms of bugs and rats on them. Affonso got so fed up with this that one day when a thug threatened him with a knife, Affonso suddenly unleashed a swarm of flies out of his mouth. Little did he know that he was using Plague Magic. People then ran Affonso out of the city like a stray dog out of an alley. All seemed hopeless for Affonso as he walked the wilderness alone.That was until he found Echo, a strange looking snake who appeared to have lost his way. It was beaten and aggressive but with Affonso's care, the snake was back in good health. When the snake hissed, it was loud enough to make it's own echo. At this discovery, Affonso named the snake Echo. Post Plagues of Fiore After the cult of the Plague fell, Shinichi and all of his followers were arrested. Shinichi, Affonso and Lew, who were considered the leaders of the whole operation were sent to prison for ten years. After their time was once again spent, they decided to join a Legal Guild for the first time. Lew pointed them to Sanctum Tree, where the three were somewhat reintroduced into society. Affonso saught to fight oppression and inequality, while at the same time to figure out more about who he was before he was orphaned. Magic and Abilities Magic *Plague Magic - By inhaling air with Eternano energy around him, Affonso can create semi-sentiant beings or objects from within his body. These beings can be used to instill fear and intimidate, or harm or commit death and destruction. **Fear Plagues - *Take Over: Kishin Soul - Relationships Echo - Echo is Affonso's pet cobra. Echo has white scales and a purple hood with two red circles. Affonso keeps Echo in various places and considers Echo to be his "child". Echo is really the only thing Affonso cares for and wouldn't care if his teammates go down first. Trivia *Affonso's appearance is similar to that of Tommyrod from Toriko. *His personality is based on WWE Superstars Seth Rollins and Curtis Axel. *His theme after the Plagues is Reborn by Jim Johnston . **His Alternate Theme, like Lew, is Sheepherder by Jim Johnston . **His Battle Theme is Retaliation by CFO$. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Take Over User Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Former Dark Mages Category:S-Class Mage Category:Sanctum Tree